Not His
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: "I wish… that I hadn't been a stupid herbivore all along and maybe… I will have been the man who will be standing next to you now." She was a beautiful and perfect angel. But she wasn't his. She only loved HIM. And Hibari Kyoya wasn't HIM. One-sided 1896 with 6996


**Author Note: My third fan-fic for 1896! :) I'm starting to love this pairing just as much as 6996 *put the blame on those fellow 1896 fans XD*. Anyway, I get inspired by the song; 'Wedding Dress' by Taeyang and this is what that came out. :P Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

* * *

**Not His**

A _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ fan-fic

By

KawaiiNekoNami

* * *

She was shy, beautiful and loving. She was a brave warrior in a battle but a caring and kind person around her friends. And whenever Hibari looked into her violet eyes as she shyly offered to help him wrapping his injuries, he realized that he was attracted towards her. It was impossible not to let him fall for her as she was perfect in every way.

But Hibari knew it better than anyone that she will never be his. Because he saw how her eyes will sparkle whenever she looked into the man that she adored. He realized how happy she was whenever the man patted her lovingly on her head. And it hurt him a lot as he saw a genuine pure smile spread on her usual shy face as she saw the man.

* * *

He stared emotionlessly at the illusionist who downed the alcoholic drink in one swig. Drowning her sorrows and pain in a pub is dangerous for a girl like her, which is the reason why he is here, accompany her just in case any perverts try to take advantage over her.

"He doesn't want me anymore… h-he hates me…" she murmured to herself, hot salty tears brimming her pale cheeks as she drank down another glass of alcohol.

His onyx eyes twitched a bit on seeing how weak and pathetic she currently looked like. He forcefully pulled her hand and looked straight into her violet orbs coldly as he took the glass in her hand away.

"That's enough. We are leaving." He said grimly as he dragged her out of the bar.

"No one needed me… No one…" Chrome continued to mutter under her breath as the skylark forcefully pushed her into the front seat of his car. He just continues staring at her as he gets into his seat, watching as her cries slowly reduced into soft sobs.

_'No… you are wrong.'_ He thought to himself as he ran his fingers through her purple locks. _'There is someone who needed you. It's just that you never realized about it.'_

* * *

"I was only doing everything I could to protect you." the illusionist whispered gently to the younger illusionist who tried to stop herself from continuing crying. She yelled at him for being an idiot for abandoning her over a stupid reason and the blue haired man just merely chuckled back to her as he rubbed the tears on the edges of her eyes away.

A sick feeling formed inside him as he looked at the couple who were glad to finally able to reunite with each other. She looked so happy and in peace.

But she wasn't with him. She was not his.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya woke up in a very unpleasant position. He was asleep with his head on top of his working desk. With all the beers he had drowned down last night, it seemed to be well expected for him.

He glanced at the black suit hanged in front of the mirror and he clenched his hand, remembering that today is the big day of his rival and… the girl he had come so far loving at.

He doesn't want to wear the suit and he hoped that he could have been tired enough to fall back to sleep. But he can't. When he closed his eyes, the image of Chrome who smiled shyly at him while holding out the black suit for him will flash in his mind.

_'I know cloudman-san never liked crowding. B-But it's my big day tomorrow… so can you please wear this suit and come…? I'll be very happy if you will attend my wedding tomorrow.'_

He gave out a frustrated sigh before harshly pulled the suit from his mirror and putting on it.

"If only I had been more straightforward." He muttered to himself, staring down at a silver ring he had intentioned to give to the purple haired girl. He clenched on the ring tightly as he regretted for never telling her about his true feelings.

* * *

He stepped into the church, eventually hoping that he was late so he won't have to see the person he loved walking down the aisle happily with her husband. But no, he just had to come at the wrong time.

The love of his life was vowing to spend the rest of her life with his rival when he walked into the church. He slowly opened his mouth, wanting to utter something out but no voice is coming out.

He can't be selfish. He shouldn't be way too focused on his own happiness. He was full of anger, yet at the same time, he was happy for her. If Mukuro can give her a blissful life, then he would rather let her stay with him for the sake of her own happiness.

But… what about his own happiness then?

"Herbivore…" he whispered hoarsely under his breath. "Turn around and notice me, you dense herbivore. Just quickly realize that I had always loved you." he ordered silently, but she didn't turn around, hugging him and told him how much she loved him too.

He knew it wouldn't happen, but a small part of him was still hoping it would happen. He let out a dry chuckle as he watches the purple haired illusionist walked down the aisle with flower petals thrown at her and the man she loved.

His last hope was shattered as he watched as she hold on Mukuro's arm with a happy smile spread on her face.

"I wish… that I hadn't been a stupid herbivore all along and maybe… I will have been the man who will be standing next to you now."

She was a beautiful and perfect angel. But she wasn't his. She only loved **HIM**. And Hibari Kyoya wasn't **HIM**.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Ending Note: Ahahaha... should I start hiding so no one can come and kill me...? OvO" Maybe I should, lol. Sorry that I have always loved to torture Hibari in my stories... It's just that... 1896 seemed to be rather more like a one-side love or maybe a pairing that will be full with pain and regret since Hibari can really be a tsundere from time to time~ ^^" H-Hahaha~ OvO I gotta leave now to do my school works, ciao~ **


End file.
